We Are One
by calif0rnia-girl
Summary: 4-year-old Nicole can't sleep. Carlisle and Esme sings her a song. Carlisle remembers how his daughter came into this world. ONE-SHOT. Song fic. No Renesmee present.


**Disclaimer: I obviously do NOT own anyone or anything from Twilight.**

**Soo... I kinda figured what Nicole's story is. She's obviously a Hybrid. She has purple eyes (as stated in the "mini-profile" that I have for my own characters. She has a heartbeat. But it can't be detected by vampire ears. Cuz... idk. She's like a weird vampire of sorts. Even though she's half-human, the other vampires aren't attracted to her blood (I want to make her different from Renesmee). She can sleep. But not the usual "sleep everyday" thing. She can go through a whole week without sleeping... Confusing right? Read on...! :D**

**I was bored while writing this story. And I saw an ad here on the internet about the Lion King. So for some reason, I listened to one of their songs and I was inspired to write a song fic. Sorry if it's crappy. I suggest you listen to it too while reading this story though(:**

**Summary: 4-year-old Nicole can't sleep. Carlisle and Esme sings her a song. Carlisle remembers how his daughter came into this world. ONE-SHOT. Song fic. No Renesmee present.**

It was close to midnight and the Cullen family are lounging around in the living room. Everyone was relaxed until they heard someone whimper. They all turned to the door to see Nicole standing by the doorway in her pink pajamas holding her favorite sage colored blanky. Esme walked towards her and picked her up.

Esme: "Sweetheart, what happened?"

Nicole: "I had a nightmare..." she sobbed.

Esme rubbed her back soothingly. Carlisle stood up and hugged both of them.

Carlisle: "Shhh... It's alright. We're here."

Esme: "Why don't we walk around the garden? That might relax her a bit."

They walked out of the room and went outside to the garden.

Nicole: "Daddy?"

Carlisle: "Yes princess?"

Nicole: "Can you and mommy sing a song for me?"

Carlisle: "If your mom agrees..."

Esme: "Anything for you baby..."

Nicole: "Can you sing the song from the movie we watched yesterday?"

Esme: "Lion King 2?"

Nicole nodded and rested her head on the crook of Esme's neck.

_Carlisle:_

_As you go through life you'll see_

_There is so much that we_

_Don't understand_

As Carlisle sang, he burned this picture in his head. He and Esme walking around along with Nicole. No one trying to make small talks. Just them. Savoring the quiet moment.

_And the only thing we know_

_Is things don't always go_

_The way we planned_

-FLASHBACK-

Carlisle and Esme walked hand in hand down the stairs. They smiled as they watched their children interact with each other. Edward was trying to tell Bella something about his guitar but sadly, failing. Jasper was messing around with Bella's emotions. She would suddenly burst out laughing after every word that Edward would say. Emmett was betting with Alice on who will win the World Cup. Rosalie was telling Emmett that there was no point betting with Alice, and that only Emmett is stupid enough to make a bet with a vampire who can see the future.

_But you'll see everyday_

_That we'll never turn away_

_When it seems all your dreams come undone_

Alice suddenly gasped. Every one of them turned towards her.

Jasper: "Is everything all right?"

Alice: "Why? What's happening?"

Rosalie: "What happened?"

Alice: "I can't see Esme's future!"

Carlisle: "What!"

Bella: "What did you see before her future blurred?"

Alice: "It was just Esme standing by the stairs. You were wearing the same thing you're wearing right now... and then you just suddenly blurred and disappeared!"

_We will stand by your side_

_Filled with hope and filled with pride_

_We are more than we are_

_We are one_

Right after when the words came out of Alice's mouth Esme gasped and clutched her stomach. Carlisle flitted to her side and brought her to the couch.

Carlisle: "What happened?"

Esme: "I..."

Before she could even form a single sentence, she ran to the bathroom and started throwing up. Everybody ran after her.

Bella: "Did she get food poisoning or something?"

Edward: "We don't eat Bella..."

Bella: "BLOOD POISONING then?"

Rosalie: "That's impossible..."

Esme stood up and washed her mouth.

Esme: "What's wrong with me?"

Carlisle: "I'm not really sure..."

Esme: "Uh... Is it just me or did my stomach just move?"

Carlisle: "Huh?"

Esme grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. Indeed there was something that moved inside her stomach.

Esme: "Do you think...?"

Carlisle: "It... It's impossible..."

Jasper ran in holding a thick old book.

Jasper: "Not really Carlisle."

Carlisle: "What do you mean?"

Jasper: "I've read about vampires getting pregnant..."

Emmett: "Well? What is it?"

Alice: "Patience Emmett..."

Jasper: "Thank you Alice. As I was saying, there's a legend about us... Whenever two vampires "mate" during an eclipse, there's a possibility that the mate can reproduce..."

_Esme:_

_If there's so much I must be_

_Can't I still just be me_

_The way I am?_

Carlisle winced as he heard Esme throw up for probably, the millionth time that morning. Emmett sat beside him and punched him on the shoulder.

Emmett: "Daddy Carlisle!"

Carlisle: "Emmett..."

Emmett: "What? Aren't you excited that you'll be father?"

_Can I trust in my own heart_

_Or am I just one part_

_Of some big plan?_

Carlisle: "I am! It's just that... Esme throwing up and making those noises..."

Emmett: "Relax dude! That's probably part of the whole pregnant thing you know..."

Jasper: "Easy for you to say Emmett. Carlisle is the one dealing with it. Not you."

_Carlisle:_

_Even those who are gone_

_Are with us as we go on_

_Your journey has only begun_

Emmett: "Like I care!"

Carlisle glared at him.

Emmett: "I mean... I do care. But you know! I'm excited! I'm going to have a little sister!"

Bella: "True. I'm so glad you're not going to tease me anymore."

Alice: "It doesn't really change anything Bella. I saw Emmett still making fun of you."

_Tears of pain, tears of joy_

_One thing nothing destroy_

_Is our pride deep inside_

_We are one_

Emmett: "You gotta admit it though Carlisle..."

Carlisle: "Admit what?"

Emmet: "Not only you're dating an older woman, which is by the way, the HOTTEST thing this year..."

Jasper: "Emmett, don't-"

Emmett: "-you even KNOCKED HER UP!"

Emmett started laughing and Jasper had to use his powers to calm Carlisle and stop him from snapping Emmett's neck into half. Emmett was later stopped with Rosalie and Esme hitting the back of his head.

_We are one you and I_

_We are like the earth and sky_

_One family under the sun_

Esme: "After all these years Emmett... You still haven't learned."

Rosalie: "I don't think anything can still fit with that small brain of his."

Everyone started laughing at Emmett as Esme sat down beside Carlisle.

Rosalie: "What will happen to the baby?"

Esme: "What do you mean?"

Rosalie: "Our bodies can't change remember?"

Jasper: "It'll be a small kid."

Edward: "How do you know?"

Jasper rolled his eyes.

Jasper: "Doesn't anyone read books here? IT SAYS ON THE BOOK!"

Alice: "Calm down..."

Rosalie: "So what's gonna happen?"

Jasper: "It'll be born as a small kid. Smaller than the usual anyways... But it'll grow like a regular baby... Half-human and half-vampire. A hybrid child in other words..."

Bella: "That's cool..."

Emmett: "Well! As long as I get my little sister!"

Rosalie smacked the back of his head as everyone started to laugh at him all over again.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

_All the wisdom to lead_

_All the courage that you need_

_You will find when you see_

_We are one_

As the song ended, he was pulled back into reality.

Esme: "I guess she likes our voice..."

Carlisle looked down and saw that his daughter was already fast asleep. They walked back inside and Esme headed towards the living room again.

Carlisle: "Aren't you going to bring her upstairs?"

Esme: "Nah... I just want to hold her until she wakes up."

When they walked into the living room Emmett was suddenly in front of Esme.

Esme: "Careful Em. She's already asleep."

Emmett: "AWWW! Isn't she just so cute!"

Nicole twitched but didn't wake up. She snuggled closer to Esme.

Rosalie: "You idiot. Didn't you just listen to Esme? She's already sleeping..."

Emmett: "Jeez. I only wanted to play with her..."

Alice: "Now?"

Emmett: "Yes. Now."

Edward smacked the back of his head. Everyone started laughing quietly. It was as if it was just yesterday that they were laughing at Emmett being hit at the back of his head and then the whole family finding out about the legend and then Nicole being born... This is the family that they all dreamed of...

**The End.**

**I'm sorry if you think it's a crappy ending. I just wrote this story out of boredom... I can't really go anywhere today... Freakin' California weather! It made me stuck here at home with the AC on full blast and the fan 5 inches away from my face... Jeezzzz... Can't wait for winter...**


End file.
